L'iversse du désespoir
by Hitsujiko
Summary: Histoire du cercle Kagome Hojo Inu Yasha... en 3 chapitres pas trop long. Commence en a avoir marre de faire des résumer XD
1. Chapter 1

**L'ivresse du désespoir**

Chapitre 1 

C'était la fin…ils ne pouvaient le croire. Tous ceux pour qui ils s'étaient battus, pouvaient maintenant avoir l'âme en paix. Ils étaient vengés.

Miroku regardait sa main, il était parti… enfin il en était débarrassé. Le Kazanna n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir par mis t'en d'autre. Enfin, il pourrait fonder une famille avec celle qu'il aimait…tout comme il lui avait jadis demandé.

Sango, elle était aux cotée du bonze mais avant, il fallait encore qu'elle récupère le morceau de son petit frère. À cette seule pensée son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Kohaku, il n'était pas encore mort mais pas tout à fait vivant. Une larme coula sur sa joue, Miroku s'empressa de la serré dans ses bras. Étrangement, elle se sentait bien. Elle avait compris, c'était la bonne chose à faire.

La jeune miko, se demandait ce qui adviendrai d'elle lorsque la perle serait enfin complète mais, plus encore ce que Inuyasha décidera d'en faire…tout avais commencé si vite. Un jour, elle était une simple étudiante et le lendemain, elle était devenue la réincarnation d'une puissante miko et était tombée amoureuse d'un hanyo.

Le Hanyo, lui souffrait en lui… _"Au revoir, au revoir Inuyasha…" _cela avait été c'est dernier mot. Kikyo, elle était partie après avoir vaincu celui qui avait osé lui tendre un piège. Il courut vers la forêt pour s'y réfugier. Après tout c'est en elle qu'il avait grandit, gardienne de ses secrets et de son enfance. Il s'assit dans un arbre comme à son habitude. C'était la fin et cette fois, il savait fort bien qu'il ne la reverrait pas. Mais encore, il y avait Kagome…celle qui savait apaiser son cœur. Kagome, celle qui l'avait libéré et avec qui tout avait commencé.

Entre temps Kagome était retourné dans son monde. C'était bientôt le printemps, et pour l'occasion un bal avait été organisé. Bien sur comme à son habitude Hojo avait été le premier à se proposer. Éri, Yuka et Ayame avaient toutes les trois organisé la sortie entre les deux adolescents. Kagome n'étant pas dans sa meilleure forme, elle pensait beaucoup à celui qui avait conquit son cœur. Cela faisait maintenant six jours et aucune nouvelles d'Inuyasha. C'était décidé, ce soir elle irait le voir, elle voulait le voir.

Le soir venu, sac sur les épaules, elle sauta le puits. La jeune Miro revient cependant au bout de quelques heures seulement. Inuyasha était demeuré introuvable…il pensait encore à Kikyo et sa elle le savait. Cependant, elle se trompait. Le hanyo avait pris beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir par lui-même mais était venu à en conclure plusieurs chose. Dont deux importantes. Il avait compris que Kikyo et lui c'était du passé. Quoi qu'il fasse rien ne changerait, le passé ne pouvais se changer mais le future restait à construire. Ce n'était pas tout… avec le temps, il avait enfin réalisé que celle avec qui il voulait être était Kagome. Mais comment lui dire? Il avait grandit seule toute sa vie… certes il avait appris à survivre mais certaine chose manquait à son éducation…enfin il devrait lui dire…et il lui dirait. Peu importe ce qui arriverait par la suite, tout lui serait égale s'il pouvait passer le reste de sa vie avec l'être aimé et chéris.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Inuyasha sauta dans le puits afin de retrouver Kagome…et s'il en avait le courage lui parlé de ses sentiments mais cela serais difficile. En ressortant du puits, il resta un moment à flâner dans les alentours du temple. Non seulement, il cherchait Kagome mais tout en lui était bouleversé. Comment n'avait-il pu remarquer ce qui logeait en lui depuis si longtemps en lui? Enfin l'important c'était qu'il s'en était aperçu. Après plusieurs heures d'errance, il fini par rentré chez sa bien aimé. Cependant la chambre de la jeune fille était vide. Elle n'y était pas. Il descendit les escaliers et y trouva Sôta qui jouait aux jeux vidéo.

Au terme d'une courte conversation avec le frère de Kagome, il fini par s'avoir qu'elle c'était rendue à son école pour un bal. Comme à son habitude, Inuyasha détala avant même que Sôta pu lui expliqué ce qu'il devait savoir. Notamment qu'elle était accompagnée de Hôjo. Mais il était déjà parti en fendant la nuit noire de son manteau rouge, seule une légère silhouette se dessinait dans la pénombre.

Entre temps, Hojo et Kagome étaient sur le balcon. Ils discutaient… derrière les rideaux, Éri, Yuka et Ayame espionnaient doucement la scène. Elles se passaient parfois quelques commentaires comme quoi, les deux étaient fais l'un pour l'autre et comment ils étaient mignons. Elles finirent par décidé de s'éloigné tout en les gardent à l'œil.

Sur le balcon Hojo passait un bon moment. Kagome, elle en passait un également. Pour une raison plus où moins lucide, elle avait oublié les tracas de sa vie de miko et était revenue à la vie d'une jeune fille "normale".

En cette nuit de pleine lune, un reflet alla se faufila jusqu'au cheveux de Kagome pour y déposer sa semence couleur d'argent. Hojo lui se sentait enfin heureux de pouvoir passer un bon moment avec celle qu'il aimait. Après tous ces efforts, Kagome se tenait à ses cotés pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Le jeune homme se tourna face à Kagome et la contempla sous ce clair de lune. En voyant cela, Kagome vit pour la première fois tout au fond des yeux de Hojo quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Hojo, voyait le regard de Kagome. Il se rapprocha d'elle, puis encore un peu plus. Kagome, ne savait pas trop comment réagire devant pareille situation, se contenta de rougir. L'amoureux ferma les yeux et posa un doux baissé sur les lèvres se son unique amour depuis bien longtemps.

Kagome, fini par succombé à la douceur du baiser. Elle ferma les yeux également et se laissa fondre de joie.

Dans l'arbre non loin, Inuyasha regardait la scène qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux. Estomaqué, il avait l'impression qu'on venait subitement de lui arracher le cœur et que l'on l'avait déchiré puis piétiné. La douleur était telle qu'il ne puis s'empêcher de laissé passé un faible cri de douleur.

Il avait mal, pour la première fois de sa vie, il soufrait véritablement. Toutes les autres blessures lui semblait dérisoire et irréel. Mais cette fois, cette fois tout était différent! Quelque chose lui avait fait encore plus mal que jamais. Mais il ne coulait pas de sang. Son cœur soufrait comme jamais.

La personne au quel il tenait le plus en avait un autre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 

Lorsque Hojo s'éloigna, Kagome ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire qui fit fondre le cœur de Hojo. Inuyasha, toujours caché, par mis les feuilles d'un arbre ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer le sourire de Kagome. Ce sourire qu'il aimait temps, il avait été destiné à un autre. Un autre que tu possédait ce qu'il voulait posséder de tout son cœur. Kagome, celle qu'il aimait. Incapable d'en supporté d'avantage, il retourna à une vitesse fulgurante vers le puits. Tête basse, il se précipita dans le puits le cœur lourd.

Une fois rendues de l'autre coté, il coura en ligne droite au temps qu'il pu, qui sait combien de temps il vagua demi- conscient. Il voyait sans relâche cette scène qu'il désirait oublier. Mais elle jouait constamment, sans lui laissé une seconde de répit. Soudain son esprit redevient clair. Elle ne l'aimait pas ou plus. Aussi soudainement que son cœur fut brisé, une pensé traversa son esprit. La rage et la haine avait pris place en son cœur.

Devenir un youkai. Être à quoi il avait presque renoncé. Il s'empara de la perle et sans réfléchir un instant de plus, il demanda son souhait. Puis tomba sur le sol, il était ivre, ivre d'amour pour celle qu'il avait aimé. Cet fois, il avait perdu, tout perdu. Avant de se transformé définitivement, il ne put s'empêcher d'hurler, dans la nuit noire, une dernière fois le nom de celle qui avait conquit son cœur.

Pourtant de l'autre coté du puits Kagome ressenti un pincement au cœur et cru entendre provenir des entrailles de la terre quelqu'un qui l'appelait et elle sut. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Fin ** 29/ 01 / 05**


End file.
